IAMDAROACH
Daroach is a character from the Kirby series who has appeared in only one game (not counting the feature in Brawl). He leads a gang of thieving mice called "The Squeak Squad", also known as the Squeaks. This group includes Spinni, Storo, Doc, and several squeakers. After an incident involving Dark Nebula and a slice of strawberry shortcake, the group left Popstar for their own reasons. Little did anyone know they would regroup on YouTube. As a character, Daroach keeps to himself but becomes very vocal if provoked. He is witty, short tempered, and somewhat charming (despite being a rodent; it has to be the cape or something). When confused or frustrated, he has a habit of commenting simply with "ASDF", a caps-lock indused combination of four keyboard letters in the same row. This phrase became quite popular in the IAM Community and was used by several other accounts. Still, it is doubtful that any one character started the trend. Little is known whether he and the group had evil intentions, but for most of it they seem to be on the good side. Some time around 2008 Daroach attempted to create an IAM Squeak Squad group, which invited many users to join and become part of a useless yet catchy YouTube group. Eventually he became bored or too lazy to add in more users. Several members such as Spinni, Goggles, and DMK gave him the nickname "boss" even after the group failed to expand. He constantly argues that stealing Kirby's cake was not his doing, but there is little evidence to back up this belief, as most fans have already accepted it. Daroach is concerned that his already-lame reputation is going to be slaughtered by a high-calorie pastry and a pink, fat kid. Daroach... leaving so soon? IAMDAROACH was abandoned for minor roleplay reasons. Daroach occasionally logs on, either to make random edits to his channel or to bug the tar out of Goggles. His last epic quest was to steal Puerto Rico, but the plan failed to operate. "It looked smaller on the maps" remarked the thief as he looked around awkwardly. "My wonderful IAM friends have pretty much left me and I'm lonely. I'm running out of people to manipulate." The dying of the IAM Fad was inevitable, as not all good things last forever. Daroach mentioned in a forum post that he wished he'd gotten to know everyone better and hopped into the fad sooner. He wanted more memories (and more screencaps) of those "afternoons where you'd sit around, F5, and laugh your ass off for no good reason". Another forum was created, but he hardly checked it, for it couldn't compare to the original RP and fun he'd experienced back in the day. Random Facts (in and out of character) *Daroach created and managed the Paint Chat room on the IAM Forums. He also became a forum moderator without consent. *"Boss likes milk." *IAMDAROACH was created by some lame animator, who switched over to IAMADELEINE, another account based on a Kirby character. Adeleine's account was later suspended (along with the creator's channel) for copyright reasons, so they switched back to using IAMDAROACH yet again. Daroach occasionally changes his channel status and, on rare occasions, uploads videos. *He and Adeleine started (but later ditched) a site called WeAre, a webcomic based on the IAM Fad. The comic was going to feature several IAM characters and include terrible inside joke references, but it couldn't even manage to do that. *It is rumored that Daroach and Goggles had a secret love affair with eachother. Daroach and Goggles Pikachu were really good friends and were totally the best video game rodents of all time. OF ALL TIME.